


Wedding reception

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk





	Wedding reception

‘’Where is Kate?’’ William nudged Harry’s shoulder. ‘’You seen her?’’

‘’No, I don’t know.’’ Harry answered. 

They were standing right next to each other, ready to receive all the official guests they invited to their wedding. The next hour or two was the wedding reception. They already had their traditional wedding luncheon, which was a small occasion just for the close family. Every minute now, their guests could arrive. It was William’s and Kate’s job, together with the best man and maid of honour, to receive all of them. 

‘’I haven’t seen her since the lunch.’’ William sounded worried. ‘’Would she be okay?’’

‘’Look, she will come out in a minute. She probably wanted to fix her hair or dress or make-up, I don’t know.’’ Harry said. 

‘’How could you be so careless?’’

‘’I’m not,’’ Harry said, ‘’I am just trying to calm you down. Kate already did a very good job today, and I’m sure nothing is wrong. Pippa is probably with her, you know, those two are inseparable.’’

Just as Harry spoke those words, the doors opened. William almost strained his neck to see who came through them. It was his sister in law. He walked towards her.

‘’D’you know where Kate is?’’ 

‘’No,’’ Pippa answered, ‘’I came here to ask you the same thing. I couldn’t find her after the lunch.’’

‘’Neither could I. I’m starting to worry, now, honestly.’’ William looked around, but there was still no sign of Kate. ‘’Stay here,’’ he told Pippa. ‘’I’ll go look for her.’’

He found her in the first empty room in the palace. Kate sat on a chair, staring in the space.

William walked towards her, trying to make as little noise as possible. He kneeled next to her and Kate woke from her thoughts.

‘’Are you okay?’’ William asked, the worry dripping from his voice.

‘’Yeah,’’ Kate sighed. ‘’Just needed a little time to breathe.’’

‘’Okay.’’ 

‘’I haven’t had a moment for myself today to process all that’s been happening. From Westminster Abbey it was straight to the Palace and then the lunch, so I took this moment to have a little quiet time.’’

‘’I understand,’’ William said. ‘’Can you handle everything today?’’ He stroked her arm. 

‘’Of course I can. I’ve been thoroughly prepared for this day and am enjoying every second of it. But I want to keep enjoying it, until late this evening at the party, so that’s why I needed a moment for myself.’’ Kate looked at William and smiled. ‘’Hubby.’’

William laughed. ‘’Yeah, I’m your hubby now. I’m glad you’re feeling okay, I started to worry a bit, waiting for you in the reception room.’’

‘’Waiting?’’ Kate asked confused. ‘’The reception doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes. I would have made it on time.’’

William gave her a weird look. ‘’Fifteen minutes? It starts in two!’’

Kate looked shocked and got out of her chair. ‘’What? I must have completely lost track of time! Crap, let’s go!’’

She grabbed William by his hand and pulled him out of the room. 

‘’Carefull,’’ he laughed. ‘’You can’t receive the guests with a torn up wedding dress.’’ 

Kate let go of his hand. ‘’Fine. You lead the way then.’’ She took his arm and together they walked back to the other room.

When they entered, William saw Harry and Pippa sighing from relief. ‘’It’s alright,’’ he mouthed at them. They all took their places, just when the first guests started to arrive.   
\------------  
It was two hours later. Harry collapsed in the first chair he got lay his hands on. 

‘’Man, I’m exhausted.’’ 

Kate kicked him in the shins.

‘’Hey! Do you have any idea which uniform you are kicking against?’’ 

“I do,’’ she answered, ‘’but you deserve it. You have to stay awake. You need to stay alert during dinner and then at the party you have to make your best man speech and be the cool party planner you promised the whole world to be.’’

‘’So you have invited the whole world to your party?’’ Harry asked playfully.

‘’No,’’ answered Kate dead serious, ‘’just to the church. Two billion, to be exact.’’

Harry smiled. ‘’I’m glad you and you fine sense of humour officially joined our family today. Despite kicking me in the shins.’’

Kate gave him a kiss on his cheek. ‘’Me too. Will you go down easy on William in your speech? He is a bit nervous. It’s kind of cute.’’

Harry laughed at loud this time. ‘’Seriously? William is nervous for my speech? Ha ha, damn right he is! It’ll be very memorable.’’

‘’What will be?’’ William had entered the room.

‘’His best man speech,’’ grinned Kate. ‘’I am really looking forward to it.’’

William gave Harry a deadly glance. ‘’You better say nice things about me.’’

‘’Of course not,’’ Harry answered at a tone you explain a toddler how to play with his new toy. ‘’That’s not the point of a best man’s speech. The point of that is mocking the groom and say horrible things about him. And that is exactly what I’m planning to do.’’ Harry winked at Kate. ‘’I’m a very traditional man, Wills, so that means I’ll make a traditional speech. Mocking and everything.’’

‘’You do realize my family in law will be present, do you?’’ 

Harry gave a cheeky look. ‘’That’s the most fun, Wills.’’ He patted his brother on his shoulder, tried kicking Kate in the shins and left. 

William looked puzzled. ‘’Why did he try to kick you?’’

‘’Because I have a really great sense of humour.’’ Kate answered.

William didn’t know he should be glad not to know what was going on or not. 

‘’Don’t worry,’’ Kate laughed. ‘’Harry and I had a moment. The speech will turn out just perfect, he won’t be the person to mess up your wedding day.’’

William nodded. ‘’I suppose you’re right.’’

‘’Of course I am. I am a woman, I’m always right.’’ 

William pulled a silly face. Kate laughed. ‘’I’m glad you didn’t look that way during the reception. My god, I think I never shook so many hands before.’’

‘’You’ll get used to it. Ready for dinner?’’ William put his arm around Kate’s waist to lead her to the dining room.

‘’Yeah.’’   
\-----------  
It was very late at night, even early in the morning already. Kate and William danced slowly to the music playing, bodies pressed closely to each other. Most of the people had already left the party, which gave William and Kate some privacy. Kate leaned her head in William’s shoulder and sighed out of contentment. William could feel her smile against his chest.

‘’You happy?’’ he asked her.

‘’Very,’’ she answered. ‘’You?’’

‘’The same.’’ He kissed the top of her head. ‘’I’m glad Harry didn’t tell anything too embarrassing.’’

Kate chuckled. The speeches at dinner were perfect. Harry had made fun of William, but not too much. He had spoken about childhood memories of the two of them, about how proud their mother would be this day and how Kate was like a sister to him. It had been a very emotional speech, but luckily Harry could deliver it lightly. That didn’t prevent the whole room from welling up. After Harry, Charles had also held a speech, a thing William nor Kate had expected. He as well spoke about Diana and how much she was missed this day. Kate had squeezed William’s hand tightly at this point. She knew how hard it was for him to deal with the absence of his mother on important days. But fortunately, Charles also made jokes. About William’s balding, for example. Besides, he said he was very happy Kate joined the family. It would be a nice distraction from having to sons. After his brother and father, William had stood up. Kate was really surprised, but his speech wasn’t long. He had thanked all the guests for coming and said he hoped they had a lovely day. Then he had talked about what she meant to him. William never was a man of many words when it came to express his emotional feelings, so Kate was really proud of him he’d found the courage to do such a thing. William had called her his rock. When she thought back to this moment earlier the evening, she started welling up again. She sniffed.

William stopped dancing, in order to take a good look at his new wife. 

‘’Hey, honey, are you alright?’’ He wiped her tear away.

Kate smiled at him. ‘’Yes. Just happy. Today was perfect, really perfect. I can’t wait for all the pictures.’’ She stepped towards William so they could continue dancing. 

They were silent for a couple of songs. Then William said, ‘’Do you still like me after Harry’s horrible story about me dancing through the house when I told I was by myself?’’

Kate laughed and rested her head on his shoulder again. ‘’I love you,’’ she whispered in his ear. 

‘’Me too.’’


End file.
